


Než slunce zapadne

by JaneMoony



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Torture
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneMoony/pseuds/JaneMoony
Summary: Vítězství a porážka jsou dvě strany jedné mince. Panna nebo orel.Princ Phobos byl poražen. V hlavě se snaží vymyslet způsob, jak se opět dostat na meridianský trůn. Ale musí se nejdříve popasovat s nepřízní osudu. Utéct? Bojovat? Vyčkávat?Navíc očekává soud, který by měl rozhodnout o jeho životě. Je královna Meridianu připravená rozhodovat?
Kudos: 1





	1. Konec jedné éry

Zlost. Nenávist. Odpor. Vztek. Hněv.

Strach. Ne!

Nevraživost. Zuřivost. Zášť…

Strach. Ne! Ne! Odhodlání. Vzpurnost a… a…nenávist… a strach. Mráz kradoucí se od špiček prstů do celého těla. Horská krev pulzující v uších a náhle tuhnoucí v žilách. Bolest pronikající do útrob. Všechno kolem se točí, točí a točí. Hluk, řev, jásání, rámus, veselý halas… ticho. Ticho propichující stěny, lezoucí až do morku kostí. Ticho tak hlasité, že nezbývá jiné možnosti než zakrýt si uši dlaněmi. Odizolovat ohlušující klid.

Prohrál. 

Ustupoval stále dál a dál, než na zádech ucítil chlad kamenné zdi. Opřel se do ní celou svou vahou. Dýchal hluboce s otevřenými ústy. Vzduch z plic byl horký a obláček páry se mísil s vlhkým studený ovzduším vězeňské cely. 

Ozvaly se oslavné salvy. Dovnitř pronikalo veselé volání, hlasy vyvolávající jméno. Stále a stále to samé jméno. Jméno, které v něm budilo nenávist a zlost. Jméno meridianské princezny… královny. 

Elyon, Elyon, Elyon. 

Zavřel oči, opřel se nyní i hlavou o stěnu a pomalu sjel k zemi. Ruce si opřel o kolena, snažil se zklidnit svůj dech. Cítil, jak v něm něco bublá, dme se na povrch, bolestně svírá hrdlo a nabírá na síle. Když povolil sevření svých rtů, ulekl se toho zvuku. Uchechtnutí se změnilo ve slabý smích. Díval se na strop své kobky a náhle propukl v hlasitý smích. 

Smál se. 

Smál se až zvuk ohlušující smysly pronikl do každé cely věznice. Byl to strašlivý smích. Smích snoubící se s nenávistí a pobavením, s hněvem a odhodláním. Umlkl. Zavřel oči. Na rtech se mu rýsoval úšklebek. Několikrát překousl až se mu podařilo uvolnit sevření čelisti.

„Heh, ať žije královna,“ pronesl velmi klidným, pevným tónem hlasu. 

„Ať žije Její Veličenstvo!“

Rozesmál se.


	2. Čas velkých rozhodnutí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Už se nemůžeš dočkat až mu vyleštíš klacek, jak tak koukám,“ zapředl, „vy dva vypadáte totiž jako pořádný buzny.“  
> „Drž hubu!“ vykřikl holohlavý.
> 
> Aneb tady končí legrace.

***

Tik-Tak. Minuty. Hodiny. Dny. Týdny? Měsíce?

Ztratil pojem o čase. Nebylo divu, denní světlo nepronikalo do zdejších stěn. Neustále počítal. Sledoval střídání stáží, drobné detaily od výrazu jejich tváří po drobné kapky zachycené na pláštích. Čtyři sta osmdesát, napočítal poprvé, osm hodin. Podruhé jen tři sta deset. Střídání stáží nemělo řád, nebylo podle čeho udržovat představu o reálném světě.

 _Udělají chybu. Jednou udělají osudnou chybu_ , opakoval si s úsměvem. Tik-Tak.

Byl si jist, že to nebude trvat moc dlouho, než někdo přijde. A tak rozmýšlel.

_Bude soud? Před nejvyšší radou Kondrakaru? Přece jen, ohrozil jsem více světů. Ale Kondrakar proti mně nezakročil ani předtím. Proč by měl teď? Kdyby rozhodnutí leželo v mých rukách, nechal bych všechny popravit ještě před západem slunce. Ale Elyon je příliš měkká. Vůbec ji nedochází, jaké nebezpečí tu vězní. A vůbec, nemá sebemenší ponětí o zdejších zákonech a zvycích. Lid si bude žádat trest vyšší než tohle hloupé věznění. Proč ale nikdo nepřichází?_

Tik-Tak.

_Hm, jedna drobná chyba. Potřebuji, aby se dopustili jen jedné chyby…_

Tik-Tak.

Seděl opřen o stěnu cely, prsty rytmicky bubnoval do kolene. Počítal. Tři sta osmdesát tři… Slyšel těžké kroky. Tři sta osmdesát čtyři. Blížily se. Tři sta osmdesát pět. Tentokrát jich bylo víc, vše se mísilo se zvukem cinkání klíčů a šustěním těžkých plášťů. Tři sta osmdesát šest. Kroky ustaly.

„Čekal jsem jinou návštěvu,“ zapředl hravě.

„Královna Elyon si tě přeje vidět,“ řekl vůdce rebelů s největší vážností.

„Tě, tě…, to se na to podívejme, jak někomu narostl hřebínek. Dočkal ses slávy? Hm?“

„Vstaň!“

Až teď otevřel oči a prohlédl si hnědovlasého mladíka. Neodpovídal, jen lehce zaklonil hlavu, vlasy mu samovolně sklouzly z obličeje, nadzvedl jedno obočí s výzvou ve tváři říkající _nebo co._ Uvědomoval si převahu stráže, ale proč si trošku nepohrát. Přece, kdo to kdy viděl, aby princ meridianský poslouchal rozkazy takového… takového ušmudlaného rebela. Netrvalo to moc dlouho, než jeden z příchozích začal zápasit s klíči. Dveře do cely se otevřely a dovnitř vešel vůdce rebelů následovaný hned třemi pomocníky. Nikdy předtím ty tři neviděl. Nebyla to vězeňská stráž, museli sloužit na hradě. Ucítil z nich vůni ranní rosy, vůni ranního lehkého vzduchu, který se prohání divokými lukami. Jako by byli protkaní paprsky jarního slunce. Omamný závan připomínající svobodu. Svoboda…

Tik-Tak. Zlost. Nenávist. Odpor. Vztek. Hněv.

Tik-Tak. Nevraživost. Zuřivost. Zášť…

Opět pocítil nával horka ve svém těle. Kousl se zevnitř do tváře, aby zabránil nenávistnému výkřiku. Vyčkával na nejlepší okamžik. _Jedna chyba_. V ústech ucítil sladkou chuť vlastní krve, lepila se na jazyk, slepovala rty a pálila v hrdle. Když se chlapec naklonil, aby prince zvedl za límec vězeňského mundúru, chytil jej za ruku. Vymrštil se. Vahou těla povalil hnědovlasého mladíka na zem a zuřivě se rozpřáhl pěstí.

Tik-Tak. Udeřil poprvé. Vrčel jako divoká šelma.

Tik-Tak. Podruhé. Před očima měl hustou mlhu, mlhu nenávisti a zlosti.

Tik-Tak. Potřetí. Cítil ve svých kostech všechen vztek, který v sobě dusil od toho zatraceného večera. Nenávist bublající v jeho hrdle. Odpor k tomu chlapci. Zlost! Ostatní zůstali stát. Nehybně hleděli na scénu odehrávající se před jejich nechápavýma očima.

Tik-Tak. _Zabiju tě!_

Moment překvapení se rozplynul, hřejivou vůni jarního slunce vystřídal zápach čerstvé krve, kdyby jen měl více času... více síly… svou moc… Stráž se konečně dala do pohybu, vrhla se po něm a několika manévry prince zpacifikovala. Byl zesláblý na to, aby bojoval s převahou, navíc přes mlhu neviděl nic jiného než svou oběť. Svázali mu pevně ruce za zády provazem. Zatímco ho dva drželi, každý z jedné strany, třetí pomáhal hnědovlasému chlapci vstát.

Caleb si jednou rukou setřel krev odkapávající mu z nosu. Odstrčil svého společníka, upravil se a dlouhým krokem přistoupil před Phobose. Sevřel ruku do pěsti a vrazil ji princi do břicha. Bolestí se ohnul pod náhlým úderem a na čele mu vyrazil pot.

„Hajzle,“ procedil skrz zuby a znovu si otřel zakrvácený nos.

Princ se lehce zasmál.

„Jdeme!“ pokynul hlavou svým společníkům.

***

Vedli ho chodbami hradu. _Kdyby nebylo všude jen tolik světla_ , pomyslel si zoufale udržujíc oči otevřené. Po náhlém útoku, který se odehrál ve věznici, byl bedlivě hlídán všemi přítomnými incidentu. Stále jej drželi dva strážci. Šel vzpřímeně, snažil se, co nevíce působit klidným, vyrovnaným dojmem. Byl tady víc doma než kterýkoliv z nich. Doma. Pokud by vůbec mohl o tomhle místě mluvit jako o svém domovu.

Zastavili se před dveřmi do trůnního sálu. Slyšel známý dívčí hlásek. Kéž by se mohl hluboce nadechnout, jakýmkoliv způsobem setřást ten nepříjemný pocit a vyhnat těžký plesnivě zavánějící vězeňský vzduch z plic. Musel být na něj bídný pohled, kombinace pobytu ve vězení a toho odporného mundúru, hrůza. Byl však dobrým hercem, dost dobrým na to, aby ovládal své emoce a výraz tváře. Když panty dveří zavrzaly vstoupil do sálu se stejně lehkým krokem jako kdyby se nikdy nic nestalo. Zkrátka jako princ Meridianu.

Rázem ucítil pohled všech v místnosti. Odmítl rozhlížet se kolem, hrdě hleděl na tu osobu na trůnu před ním. Na jeho trůnu! Královna, leč drobná dívčina s jemnými rysy obličeje, působila v té výšce majestátně. Dopolední slunce prosvítalo skrze barevná skla a házelo duhové odlesky přes její hlavu. Koutkem oka zahlédl okřídlenou červenovlasou dívku a blondýnku, která vrhala nechápavé pohledy k vůdci rebelů. Samozřejmě za těch několik minut se mu už pod okem začala barvit podlitina. Nebylo možné si jí nevšimnou, což princi nezvykle pozvedlo náladu.

„Moje drahá sestřička–“

„Mlč!“ okřiknul ho jeden ze strážců po jeho pravém boku, „pokloň se před nejjasnější králov–“

„Nejjasnější?“

Nastalo opět nepříjemné ticho. Strážce vyvedený z konceptu řeči přemýšlel jak pokračovat. Očima těkal po svém kolegovi a královně. Královna mlčela ve snaze udržet si tvář. Phobos však v jejích očích viděl nejistotu, což ho nevýslovně potěšilo. Druhý bod pro něj. A tak se usmál co nejvřeleji dokázal. Nebýt předchozích zkušeností, mohl si ho kde kdo splésti s nevinným studentíkem zdejší vysoké školy umění.

„Pokloň se před královnou Meridianu!“ zvolal druhý strážce s holou hlavou.

Ticho. Tolik nepříjemného ticha. Zvláštní, jak se z ticha může stát hluk. Každý pohyb se v místnosti stal ostrým zvukem, každý šelest přímo trhal ušní bubínky. Královna stále mlčela, hleděla na vůdce rebelů, ale tentokrát se jí v očích leskla prosba o pomoc. A tak Caleb pokynul chlapům držících prince, aby zakročili. Strážný po pravém boku prince chytil za krkem. Byl to nečekaný chvat, který mu podlomil kolena.

Vycenil zuby bolestí a zavrčel tiše jen k němu, „jen počkej…“ Byla to výhružka pronesená na kolenou, přesto strážný na sucho polkl a povolil sevření ruky.

Elyon si uvědomila, že je řada na ní, zvedla se, zhluboka se nadechla a s bradou vzhůru se rozhlédla po sále. Všichni přítomní se ji pokusili podpořit, hrdě se uklonili, někteří až přehnaně přehrávajíc.

„Já, královna meridianská…!“

***

Dlouhé proslovy plné vážných a vzdělaných slov ho nikdy nezajímaly. Nikdy. On sám se jim, pokud to jen bylo možné, vyhýbal. Většinu svého času si vystačil s nevraživým pohledem. Tentokrát byl on žákem v lavici, měl sedět spořádaně a poslouchat výkladu všech zúčastněných řečníků. Využil této vážené příležitosti a konečně se rozhlížel po místnosti. Kromě Elyon, vůdce rebelů a samozřejmě strážkyň, nikoho neznal. V průběhu královského proslovu se, kde si tam si, připojila velevážená Vědma. Princ Phobos se čím dál víc začínal nudit. Navíc, odpolední slunce pálilo do oken natolik, aby vytvořilo nedýchatelný vzduch v sále. Přehodil si nohu přes nohu, upřel si o ni loket a hlavu si položil do dlaně. Nepokoušel se zakrýt své znudění, ani působit váženým dojmem. Přece jen, vždycky hrál podle svých pravidel.

Když Elyon dokončila svůj pečlivě připravený (a fakt dlouho nacvičovaný) proslov, vzala si slovo Vědma. _U všech bohů, to snad nikdy neskončí,_ protočil očima. Svůj pohled směřoval k oknu, pozoroval hejno holubů poletujíc po hradních střechách. Jak jim záviděl.

Neuvědomoval si dobu, kdy konečně skončili s tím vším divadlem, všiml si jen pohledů, které mu byly věnovány nyní. Kdyby byl oním žáčkem, byl by momentálně přistižen při nepozornosti, vysloužil by si jistě trest a cítil možná stud. Demonstrativně opět zívnul.

„Máš možnost pronést slova lítosti,“ řekla Elyon, nejspíše znovu.

„Lítosti,“ odvětil a pokýval hlavou, „lituji…hořce lituji…,“ zamyslel se. „Skutečně lituji toho ztraceného času dneska. Ten už mi nikdo nevynahradí.“

„Vysmíváš se své královně!“ vykřikl rebel postávajíc vedle blonďaté strážkyně.

„Mé královně? Nikoli! U všech bohů, to bych si nikdy nedovolil,“ řekl princ teatrálně a zvedl se, udělal pár kroků v před. „Jenomže tohle není moje královna.“

„To nemá cenu!“ ohrnula nos blondýnka a vrhla jedovatý pohled na prince.

„Souhlasím,“ odvětila strážkyně vody, též otrávená, jen ona se své zívání snažila maskovat rukávem.

„Ehm,“ odkašlala si Elyon, „jako královna meridi-„

„TO UŽ JSME SLYŠELI!“ zvolal princ, „jako královna Meridianu, to se neomrzí, že?“

„… Tě odsuzuji k doživotí.“

Doživotí, je to tady. Doživotí, jak směšné, zbláznila se? Rozhlédl se po ostatních, věděl, že už dávno před tím, než vstoupil do trůnního sálu bylo rozhodnuto. Tohle všechno bylo jen divadlo na okrasu. Sledoval vůdce rebelů, který nesouhlasně pokyvoval hlavou. Byl to krátký okamžik, kdy se jejich pohledy střetli. Bylo jim jasné, že tímto Elyon porušuje zákony, a hlavně přání svého lidu.

„Ta tvoje celá hra na královničku, nebude trvat příliš dlouho, omrzíš je. Omrzíš je, slyšíš? Slabí vůdci nikdy nemají šanci. Možná mě dnes ušetříš, ale pamatuj, když to nebude moje hlava královničko, bude to ta tvoje, co bude naražená na kůl. Skutečně si myslíš, že si udržíš jejich přízeň? Že tě budou milovat a ctít? Skutečně?“

Elyon sebou cukla, zírala s očima dokořán a přemýšlela, jak nejlépe odpovědět. Jenže nebylo co. Otočila hlavu k holubům, ach, jak jim záviděla.

„Soud končí. Odveď-“

„Jestli mě nezabiješ, zabiju tě JÁ! A když ne já, tak tvoji poddaní!“ křičel, ale to už ho odváděli pryč, „hlupačko! Myslíš, že jedna korunka na hlavě a pár uslintaných rebelů z tebe udělá královnu!“

***

Opět spoutaný byl doveden zpět k černému vozu, do něhož byli zapřažení dva hnědáci. Gardisté s ním usedli bok po boku na lavici a vůz se rozjel. Mlčeli. Nebyla zde žádná šance na únik. Možná jen…

„No pánové, byl to tuze dlouhý den, že?“ usmál se a podíval se na muže po svém boku, kteří si vyměnili mlčky otrávené pohledy.

„Už se nemůžeš dočkat až mu vyleštíš klacek, jak tak koukám,“ zapředl, „vy dva vypadáte totiž jako pořádný buzny.“

„Drž hubu!“ vykřikl holohlavý.

„Dobře, dobře… hm…,“ to je ono. Začal si pískat nějakou směšnou melodii a pohazovat nohama. „Víš, je to na vás hrozně vidět… s tím nic neuděláš. Jen by mě zajímalo, kdo ho komu strká do prdele… Nebo se střídát-„

„Zmlkni!“ chytil ho za vlasy holohlavý.

„Ach tak, tobě, no jo, vždyť ty s tou pleškou sám vypadáš jak čůr-“

Vůz prudce zastavil. Holohlavý vytáhl prince za vlasy ven a mrštil s ním o zem. Slunce pomalu měnilo svou zlatavou zář v oranžové přítmí. Stěny věznice odrážely sluneční paprsky a vrhaly stín daleko k lesům. Ale něco bylo na celé situaci zvláštní. Uvědomil si, že vůz zastavil za věznicí, nikoliv před ní.

„Zbláznil ses?“ začali se hádat strážci mezi sebou. Pokřikovali jeden po druhém jako hysterické holky. Phobos chtěl využít tohohle momentu a vstát, jenomže měl ruce svázaný za zády. Pomalu od lesa se přibližoval jiný vůz, tentokrát menší a ošuntělý, rozhodně ne královský ani vězeňský. Z kozlíku seskočil muž v kápi, obešel ležícího prince a rozmáchl rukama.

„Ticho vy pošahanci!“

Gardisté se zklidnili. „Máš peníze?“ zeptal se holohlavý. Muž v kápi po něm hodil měšec. Těžký zvuk cinkajících mincí nebylo možné přeslechnout.

„Máte čas do rána, musíme ho vrátit dřív než se bude střídat směna, rozumíš!“

„Hmh,“ přisvědčil muž. Až teď si princ všiml velké truhlice a obříka seskakujícího z vozu. Přes slunce v zádech mu nebylo vidět do obličeje.

„Vatheku? Kurva, co to-“ zeptal se překvapeně. Vathek byl dost velký a silný na to, aby prince bez námahy zvedl. Přes veškerou snahu byl odpor marný. Muž v kápi otevřel truhlici a Vathek neotálel, prince zkrátka násilně do truhlice narval.

_Tak to je v prdeli._

_***_


End file.
